Hikari/Lord Kurai Hanson - (JetThehawk4260)
Hikari is an Ichizoku miner who works in the Ing Stone mines of the Ichizoku Island. He is also in the Ichizoku Development Team. Hikari is now known as Lord Kurai Hanson. Background Hikari has led a normal life of an Ichizoku. He studied in a type of Magic, which was telepathy. He fought in the war against the Ing as a soldier. He did suffer some injuries, though the healers could fix his wounds. Afterwards, he joined the Ichizoku Development Team. During the Massacre of the Ichizoku, he was one of the last victims. When he, along with the rest of the clan were revived by L and the Akataiyo, he was grateful that he could continue on living a normal life. He did forgive Neisan, despite the fact that he was murdered without mercy, and so was his family. It took him long to finally forgive Neisan, however. Now, he works in the Ing Stone mines, as a miner, and in the Development Team. Recently, an Ing Seed, which is living Ing Stone, has been produced, which is the first time in history. The Ichizoku investigated and studied it thoroughly. Even Kokuo, the rule of the Ing, came to the Island to investigate it. Hikari was building a machine to help study it, though it malfunctioned, and somehow, the Ing Seed ended up like a parasite, using Hikari as a host. Hikari, corrupted, gained the ability to control Ing and Ing Stone. He escaped the Island of the Ichizoku, with six Warrior Ing. Now, he's creating his own corrupted Ing Army. Abilities Hikari studied and excelled at telepathy. He also could concoct potions and create contraptions with his Enchantments. Ichizoku Enchanting Language Hikari studied the Enchanting Language extensively, along with his other two specialties. He was more than skilled enough to be qualified to join the Ichizoku Development Team. Telepathy Hikari specialized in Telepathy, and excelled. If he couldn't get into the Development Team, he could be an interrogater if an intruder would come to the Island. During the war with the Ing, he even developed a technique which allowed him to go through the minds of an Ing. This allowed the Ichizoku to find out where their Hive was, and destroy it. Potions He is one of the most specialized potion makers in the Ichizoku. He made high quality potions with the minimum ingredients required, in a short amount of time, and to make them more powerful, he added Enchantments to them. He also used them as weapons, one example being an acid-like bomb. Ing Stone Manipulation Hikari has gained the ability to manipulate Ing Stone, much like Kokuo. He uses this as his primary means of attack now. This, along with his own telepathic powers, allows him to effectively control a person. Appearance Hikari was considered to be very handsome by many of the female clan members. He had fair-lengthed white hair, purple eyes, and a symetrical face. He also wore a black lab coat, with a white T-shirt, and black pants. He also has the muscle of a normal 27 year old man, and is slightly underweight. Hikari looks the same after corruption, except that his eyes are now blue. Blue veins around his eyes have also appeared. Personality Hikari is a very gentle and nice man. He was always calm, even in intense battles, and was forgiving as well, one example of this is when he forgave Neisan for his crimes. He would help those who were less fortunate than him, and was admired greatly by his friends. After corruption, Hikari has gone insane from the Ing Stone. He is still able to think properly, but now he is very unpredictable. He also seems to have lost his sense of empathy. Trivia *The name 'Hikari' means 'Light' in Japanese. *Hikari's appearance was chosen through Jet (me) Google Images searching Anime characters. Zero from Vampire Knights was the perfect match to Hikari's appearance. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages